My First Phanfiction Story!
by 1008LittleLlamas
Summary: Dan and Phil have known eachother for a while, but they soon learn more things about eachother. :)
1. Chapter 1

Phil's POV:

Everything about him is perfect. His hair, His eyes, dat ass. Hair as soft as ever. Eyes, comforting and brown. His ass is lucious. I love how all of his interests matched mine. If only he knew I was gay. My life would just be perfect if he was too.

Dan's POV:

My feelings are strange lately. Just about everything confuses me. I have a theory that Phil might be gay. Yet, I have no proof. Somedays he touches my neck and acts all playful, and sometimes he is distant. I do wish he was gay. That would make my life very happy. I just don't know if he feels the same way.

Today we are supposed to be coming up with ideas for more videos. Then afterwards we are to grab a coffee at the nearest Starbucks. I think that today I will tell him that I am gay.

Phil's POV:

I sat down on the couch next to Dan, who was messing around on his laptop. I took out a pen and paper to jot down ideas.

"So, let's get on with it." I blurted.

"Okay, umm... how about me teaching you to play piano?" replied Dan.

"Uhhh, yeah. That could work." I said.

He really plays piano well. Just the thought of a man playing piano gives me the chills. It's rather quite sexy.

Dan's POV:

I had brought up the fact of teaching him how to play piano. Personally, I think it would be a blast! Yet, all I can think about is how I am going to tell Phil. How do I even bring up the conversation? There we sat, deep in the process of thought for ideas. Only i was thinking about how to tell Phil. Also I had thought about when there would be an appropriate time to say it.

Phil's POV:

Dan has been awfully quiet. He looks puzzled about something. Like he is in deep thought of worry and sorrow. I look down for something to say.

"Dan, you okay?"

He had replied with, "No. I am not okay."

I sat there, and all i could think of is what could possibly be bothering dan.

Dan's POV:

My heart is racing. There is no way out of this now. I wasn't thinking straight. I am going to just come right out and say it.

"Phil, we need to talk."

He looked at me with worry, "Okay."

"There is a chance we may never be friends again." I said sternly.

Phil widened his eyes, "But why?"

My heart is racing faster now, "Phil, I am gay. And I think I like you, but I will get my stuff and get out if you want."

I was scared. Phil was speechless. We just sat in a dead silence.

Phil's POV:

Dan just told me that he was gay! Could my life get any better? The man of my dreams is available! But we just sat in the silence. I looked over, Dan was crying. Finally I broke awkwardness. I turned and hugged Dan. I sat there with my arms around him for a moment. Then he hugged me back. It was the best feeling in the world. We pulled away.

I looked Dan in the eyes, leaned closer... and kissed him. His lips were soft. Dan had seemed surprized. Yet he had returned the favor. Again we pulled away. But I didn't want to stop, I was enjoying it too much. Dan looked at me with shock.

"Why did you do that?" said Dan.

"Because I feel the same way. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you." I said eagerly.

Dan's POV:

Oh my god. I can't believe what just happened! Did Phil just kiss me? Does that mean he was gay too? Was all of this real? This was like a perfect dream that I do not want to wake up from. Phil just told me that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me! How do I even begin to respond?

Finally I broke the ice and said, "So, you don't hate me?"

He just grinned and replied, "If I hated you, therefore i'd be hating myself."

I loved how he makes every situation better.

Phil's POV:

"Uhmmm," I began, "What do you want to do now?"

Dan just smiled and said, "We can come up with ideas later. But I know exactly what we can do now."

He got up from beside me, took my hand, and led me to his room.

Dan's POV:

I think I want to have sex with Phil. But shouldn't I ask him if he wants to first?

Just as we got to my room I asked, "Phil, do you want to.."

"YES!" Phil exclaimed, inturupting my question.

Phil's POV:

Dan and I stood in his room. He started to take off his shirt, as did I. We got onto the bed, and started kissing. The kiss was passionate and warm. I was happy that he wanted to do this with me. We pulled away, Dan looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you so much." All I could do was smile. Honestly, I coldn't be any more happy. This was perfect... it felt right.

To say I love you back to Dan, I kissed his neck. Then his chest, then his stomach. He made noises of pleasure.

Dan's POV:

Phil had started to kiss me all over, and I was loving it. Everything felt so good. We kissed some more and then got down to buisness... if ya know what i mean :)

After our little fun event, we were going to get some coffee. So to get prepared, I pulled on a snowflake jumper and some black skinny jeans. I headed toward the bathroom to straighten my hair. Sometimes I miss some of the back hairs.

"Phil!" I shouted.

"Uhh, yeah. What?" He replied.

"Can you help me straighten my hair in the back? I don't want to miss any." I pleaded.

Phil sighed and entered the bathroom, "Sure." he said smiling.

He grabbed the straightner from my hand and started to do my hair. It had almost felt like I was at a salon. But it was nice.

Phil's POV:

I had gotten done with Dan's hair, I haven't gotten dressed yet. I walked to my room and pulled on my brand new polar bear jumper and some skinny jeans. I met Dan in the entry way and we slipped on some shoes, and were on our way for coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan's pov:

Yeasterday was perfect, me and Phil finally got together! My life is finally starting to come together. Last night we fell asleep on the couch together watching the second Lord of the Rings. His head rest upon my chest. It was the best feeling in the world.

Now my only problem is comming out to everyone else. I have so many things running through my head. Then I thought of how my parents would react. Would their reaction be good? Bad? Speechless? I am worried that when I tell them, they wont ever speak to me ever again. Part of me thinks that they will be cool with it , but hesitant at first. And another part of me thinks that they will disown me and hate me forever.

But when will I tell them? I know that most of the phans will be happy that we are together. I am not worried about that at all. I know there will probably be some hate mail saying how we are faggots, and gaylords. But whatever... they can get over it. Is the timing right? I would have to talk it all over with Phil today.

Phil looked so cute today... as usual. He wore a laser cat shirt and black skinny jeans paired with colorful mix matched socks. I always thought it was funny that he would sometimes mix match them on purpose. It makes me smile. Phil was in the kitchen making some eggs, while I was on the couch pretending like I was doing something productive. When in reality, I was worrying abot every little thing.

I decided to get up, I walked over to Phil. And put my arms around his waist. He looked back at me grinning ear to ear. I smiled back and said, "I have been thinking".

He took a few minutes to reply. Then he finally said, "About what my love?"

"Well..." I began to say, "When should we start to tell people?" I was worried that he was going to say that he wanted to start telling everyone today. I really hope that is not the case.

**Hey guys! thanks for all the reviews and stuff! I really appreciate it:) This is my first phanfiction and seeing some positive feedback makes me smile. Sorry I havent updated in a while. I had a bunch of things to study for and it really sucked. then I had gotten distracted and had writers block. But I think i worked through it:) Thanks for reading3**


	3. Chapter 3

Phil's pov:

I can tell that Dan is worried about something. I think there is something he isn't telling me. I thought I could make the situation better by making eggs. I liked to cook anyways. Suddenly I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I looked over my shoulder. It was Dan. Not that I was expecting anyone else.

He started off by saying that he was wondering when we should start telling people. I knew something was bothering him. He had always had a certain face when something was puzzeling him. It seemed like he always had a distinct face for every mood he has. Therefore making it easy for me to tell what is wrong. But I cannot exactly tell what is going through his head. If I had the time and patience I would invent a mind reader... that would be cool.

I thought for a few minutes on how to answer dan. I ended up saying, "I am not quite certain of when, but maybe in a month or two."

He looked relieved to my answer. I took two plates out of the cabinet, and set then on the table anlong with two glasses and two forks. Dan got the eggs and orange juice to the table. he poured us each a glass, then divided the eggs in an equal amount. We both sat down, and smiled at eachother and ate our breakfast quietly.

I feel like seeing a movie... maybe he will agree.

"Dan, would you be willing to go out in public with me as a couple today?" I started.

He looked at me with his kind brown eyes and said, "Well sure, what do you wanna do in town?"

"I was thinking of going to see a movie with you and possibly going out to dinner somewhere nice." I replied bitting down gentally on my lip.

He smiled and agreed that we should. We were going to leave around 3:30pm ish.I was really excited. This was going to count as our first date, and I couldnt be any happier. What could possibly go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

**Dan's pov:**

I must say that I am quite nervous. It is practically considered our first and official date. How will people react to us? Will they be disgusted... or will they not even notice? So many possibilities. So many things to go wrong. So many things to go right. I bring up my head, snatch my phone, and check the time. It is about 2:56pm. I should probably get somewhat ready, I thought to myself. Honestly I had no idea what to wear. Should I wear one of my jumpers or just a nice white button up shirt? Maybe I should go with the button up. But now what should I do for my choice of pants? There were too many options... therefore, I just went with my regular black skinny jeans.

After I was done choosing and approving my outfit, I stumbled out of my room and called for Phil. "Phil, are you just about ready to go?"

"Uhh, yeah. I will be right out." Phil replied.

One minute later Phil emerged from his room, looking stunning as always. Phil was dressed in a black and green plaid shirt, with black skinny jeans. I smiled at him, grinning from ear to ear. He looked at me with his eyes dazzeling and said, "Gee, you look quite dressy... Now I feel a bit under-dressed."

Phil sounded a little embarassed, so I just blushed and commented, "No Phil, You look fantastic... amazing in fact. And I just want to say that I am proud to be with you tonight and every night. I love you." Did I just slip out the "L" word? Was it too soon? And before I could think further, Phil was walking toward me. He put his lips close to my ear and whispered, "I love you too." I was shell shocked. So many happy emotions were going through me that I couldnt bare to function.

Now Phil was looking me straight in the eyes. He moves closer and brushes his lips against mine. We kissed. As seconds pass, our kiss began to grow deeper and deeper. Then suddenly he pulls away and checks the time. "It's 3:20! We better get going if we want a good seat." Phil exclaimed. For me it was hard to believe that it was already at that time. For our kiss only felt like seconds. Yet, It was lost in time.

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews:) It makes my day to know that you guys enjoy it! This was kind of a chapter to fill in info. I hope you liked it, and I will try to get one up tomorrow =^_^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Phil's pov:**

We were almost late for our movie. I kinda had to pick up the pace so we don't miss it. I meshed Dan's hand with mine and smiled. He made me so happy. I felt like the luckiest man in the world, and in my opinion... I was. Dan opened the door for me, and I walked through. We left the building and caught the movie in time.

About 2 hours later

Dan and I arrived at the resturaunt, sat at our table, and ordered our meal. The resturaunt we were at was quite nice. It had a very eligant theme with beautiful wallpaper and statues. We both had ordered some sort of fancy pasta with a side of bread and it was so expensive here that we decided to get water. Everything was going really well. Dan and I were laughing and having a great time. We held eachothers hands over the table, looking eachother in the eyes and expressing how much in love we were in.

I leaned over the table and kissed Dan on the cheek. Then all of a sudden I hear a screech of hurt behind me. I looked at Dan who was no longer smiling. His usually tan face has went pale. I turned to look behind me, and guess who it was. It was my mom. Her eyes widened with strict worry. My face expression practically fell on the floor when I saw her. I did not know how to react. I thought of something to say, and looked at my hands searching for the words.

My head turned back to my mom. "Hi mom, fancy seeing you here huh?" I tried to say with humor. Dan just fell silent.

"Well Your father and I were out to dinner and I saw you and thought I would come see what you lads were up to these days. And now I see." My mom said expressionless.

I thought for a moment then said, "Are you disappointed in me? You know I am still the same Phil you love. Yet I just have different interests." I looked at Dan and grinned.

My mom sighed and didn't say anything for a few minutes. She looked as if she was deep in thought. Finally she replied saying, " Phil, I love you and always will. I dont mind you too together... I am okay with it. I am a little shocked, but I will get over it." she paused again, "So when did this all happen?"

I was so happy and relieved to hear that she was alright with it.

**Dan's pov:**

I could not believe that Phil's mom just happened to be here and saw him peck my cheek. It was so unreal. But I must say that I am happy that she accepts Phil and I. She had just asked a question about when this happened and I started to think... when did we get together? But I remembered that it was only a couple days ago. Which seemed like an entire month. Time can pass very quickly with Phil. You know what they say, 'Time flies by when you are having fun.' If you know what I mean. (*moves eyebrows up and down)

" Well..." I started, " Me and Phil had always been a bit flirty and we just realized our feelings a couple days ago. And your son makes me really happy. He is kind, cute, helpful, loving and just a really special individual." I said smiling back at Phil.

Phil stepped in and said, "Mom, He really makes me happy." He really sounded confident in our relationship. I think I want to marry him some day. And if I do, we will be happy for eternity.

Phil's mom had begun to relax a bit more. She half smiled and said, " I am glad you make eachother happy and that's all I want for you two." she leaned into my ear and whispered, "But if you ever try to break my Phillip's heart... consider your nuts crushed." She leaned back and laughed. " I'm just kidding.. But seriously."

Phil looked worried for a second. He turned to his mom and blurted, "Please do not tell dad yet. But I would appreciate it if you would ease him up on the idea."

She looked at him and simply said in a sweet kind voice, "Sure thing honey."

Phil's mom left out table and we exchanged looks of relief. We recieved our food soon after. It was actually really good! When the bill arrived, I snatched it right away and wouldn't even let Phil catch a glimpse. I paid for the bill and left a $15.00 tip on the table.

By the time we reached our flat, we were dead tired. I kissed Phil goodnight and we curled up on the couch together. Phil rested his head on my chest, and we fell asleep just like that. Today could not have went better.

**Hey:) I am actually satisfyed with this chapter! scince I did not update yesterday, I felt like I should do a longer chapter, I hope you are somewhat happy:) let me know what you think and share it with your friends =^_^= Thanks for reading love you all!**


End file.
